DESCRIPTION (Author's Abstract): Market potential exists for the development of video programming aimed at middle aged and older adults to be sold to cable TV stations. Cable companies and syndicators have expressed interest in purchasing quality older adult programming since they perceive a strong demand for it. Evening Star Productions of Ohio plans to produce shows geared to topics and themes older adults have expressed interest in the formatting to enhance learning and functioning. Four 24 minute pilot programs will be produced and aired in selected cities. Program development and research will be conducted to ensure the programs are informative, entertaining, mentally stimulating, support independence, provide a positive learning situation and increase self-esteem and life satisfaction. The pilot programs design is based on current gerontological research principals and practice. Extensive evaluation of the pilots will be carried out to ensure commercial success with research consisting of both theatre and on-air testing.